Alikorny
Alikorny (także 'skrzydlate jednorożce'Termin użyty w materiałach promocyjnych) — rzadko spotykana rasa kucyków, stanowiąca hybrydę pegaza, kucyka ziemskiego i jednorożca. Jedynymi znanymi alikornami jest pięć księżniczek: Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight Sparkle oraz córka księżniczki Cadance Flurry Heart. Twilight urodziła się jako jednorożec, a w alikorna przemieniła się w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". Wygląd Alikorny mają zarówno róg, służący im do czarów, jak i skrzydła, umożliwiające latanie i poruszanie się po powierzchni chmurPatrz Księżniczka Celestia w odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Ich sylwetka jest bardzo charakterystyczna. Przedstawicielki tego rodzaju są wyższe i smuklejsze od przeciętnych kucyków. Odstępstwem od tej własności jest Twilight, która po przemianie w alikorna jest od nich tylko nieco wyższa. Skrzydła alikornów różnią się od skrzydeł pegazów. Są przede wszystkim większe i mają inny kształt: pióra u pegazów zdają się wyrastać bezpośrednio z ciała, zaś u alikornów budowa wydaje się być bardziej skomplikowana. Mają one wyraźnie zarysowaną podstawę skrzydła, a porastające ją pióra są znacznie dłuższe niż pióra pegazów. Taki wygląd skrzydeł prawdopodobnie świadczy o ich większej sile, która może pozwolić alikornom na osiąganie wyższego pułapu lotu, a także zwiększenie ich prędkości w stosunku do możliwości osiąganych przez pegazy. Niektóre jednorożce, jak Sassy Saddles czy Fleur Dis Lee, posiadają sylwetkę podobną do alikornów. Prócz zdolności magicznych jednorożców oraz umiejętności lotniczych pegazów, alikorny dysponują także siłą ziemskiego kucykaTwilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, rozdz. 1: A Crown Achievement. Rola w społeczeństwie Equestrii Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna wspólnie rządzą Equestrią. Księżniczka Cadance, wraz ze swym mężem Shining Armorem władają Kryształowym Królestwem. Natomiast Twilight Sparkle od odcinka "Królestwo Twilight" posiada swój własny zamek, w którym w odcinku "Znaczkowa mapa" powstaje magiczna mapa Equestrii, wysyłająca ją i jej przyjaciółki na misje przyjaźni. Ponadto, wszystkie cztery księżniczki miały styczność z najważniejszymi magicznymi siłami istniejącymi w Equestrii - Twilight Sparkle jest połączona z Klejnotami Harmonii. Wiadomo również, że w przeszłości współwładczynie Equestrii także nimi władały. Z kolei Księżniczka Cadance jest powiązana z Kryształowym Sercem. W finałowym odcinku trzeciego sezonu "Sposób na zaklęcie", Twilight Sparkle, dokańczając zaklęcie, spełnia swoje przeznaczenie i zostaje alikornem oraz księżniczką. Długowieczność W odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny" w retrospekcji Babci Smith oraz w scenie przedstawiającej wygnanie Nightmare Moon widzimy, że Księżniczka Celestia ma taki sam wygląd co w obecnych odcinkach. Nie podlega ona zmianom związanym z wiekiem. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" widzimy retrospekcje z czasów młodości Twilight, w której również Celestia wygląda tak samo. Dodatkowym przykładem na długowieczność jest Luna, która spędziła 1000 lat zaklęta w Księżycu. Niepotwierdzeni przedstawiciele rodzaju Istnieją przykłady jeszcze siedmiu niepotwierdzonych alikornów. Pierwszy to źrebak w tle, występujący w wizji Magicznego Przedszkola (Magic Kindergarten) snutej przez Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa". Ponadto, w jednej ze scen "Ślubu w Canterlocie", można zauważyć trzech strażników, którzy wydają się posiadać zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła. W odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan" w tle, podczas wyświetlania tytułu odcinka, przelatuje Rising Star jako alikorn. Dodatkowo, skrzydła i róg posiada Królowa Chrysalis oraz jej podmieńcy, których jednak nie można nazwać do końca kucykami. W odcinku "Rainbow Falls" Lemon Hearts pojawia się jako alikorn. Ciekawostki * W odcinku "Pojedynek na czary" z 3 sezonu serialu, Trixie nosi na szyi artefakt nazywany Amuletem Alikorna (z ang. Alicorn Amulet). * W odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" Twilight Sparkle wyczarowuje Rarity nietrwałe skrzydła. * Książę Blueblood pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, ale jest tylko jednorożcem. * Król Sombra jest królem, a mimo to jest jedynie jednorożcem. * W całej serii nigdy nie pojawił się "męski" alikorn (wyjątkiem jest Rising Star, lecz jest to prawdopodobnie błąd animatorów, jak również Big Macintosh lecz to było tylko we śnie oraz Stygian po przemianie w kucyka ciemności miał róg oraz skrzydła . * W polskiej wersji odcinka Sposób na zaklęcie Rarity mówi: „Ależ ty jesteś alikornem! Nie wiedziałam, że one istnieją”, chociaż znała wcześniej Celestię, Lunę i Cadance, które są właśnie alikornami. W wersji angielskiej Rarity mówi: „Więc stałaś się alikornem! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to możliwe.” * W grze na Androida "My Little Pony - The official App" Fleur Dis Lee była kiedyś przedstawiona jako Alikorn. * Alikorny zaczęły się pojawiać regularnie dopiero w generacji 4, jednak pierwszym kucykiem posiadającym zarówno róg jak i skrzydła była Dazzleglow w serialu My Little Pony Tales w generacji 1.Pierwszy alikorn w historii MLP * Od ostatniego odcinka 4 sezonu wszystkie księżniczki mają już swój zamek. * W odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków" na rysunku w książce Twilight widać wyraźnie królewnę, która jest alikornem. Galeria 300px *Galeria Księżniczki Celestii *Galeria Księżniczki Luny *Galeria Księżniczki Cadance *Galeria Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle *Galeria Księżniczki Flurry Heart Zobacz również *Ziemskie kucyki *Jednorożce *Pegazy *Kryształowe kucyki Przypisy en:Alicorns ru:Аликорны sr:Alikorni pt:Alicórnios Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Alikorny